Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and more particularly, a method and an apparatus for allocating resources to multiple sites which use the same frequency band.
Related Art
The next-generation wireless communication system is being designed to support various services and system configurations such as Machine Type Communication (MTC), Multi User-Multi Input Multi Output (MU-MIMO), carrier aggregation of component carriers utilizing different Uplink-Downlink (UL-DL) configurations, and aggregation of heterogeneous cells. Aggregation of heterogeneous cells includes aggregation of legacy cells and New Carrier Type (NCT) cells; aggregation of macro-cells and small cells; and aggregation of cells utilizing Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) frames and cells utilizing Time Division Duplex (TDD) frames.
The system configuration above can include not only the aggregation of cells located in the same site but also aggregation of cells belonging to different sites. In the latter case, a delay can be generated in transmitting control information between sites, and thus, scheduling can be carried out separately from each other.
In case multiple sites use carrier waves of the same frequency and carry out scheduling independently from each other, resources scheduled separately for individual sites may collide with each other.
As described above, in case multiple sites use carrier waves of the same frequency, resource allocation for each site has to be planned with significant caution.